In Your Arms
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Chat Noir se ve envuelto en una situacion delicada despues de recibir un raro ataque de un Akuma, desorientado y necesitado de ayuda termina refugiado en los brazos de Marinette, desencadenando una serie de eventos que ninguno de los dos se espero pasaria algun dia. Confusos sentimientos y un Chat atormentado iniciara algo que los llevara al paraiso o los conderan a la desdisha.


**¡** **Hola soy Zoteria! Mi amiga (Okami Akai) y yo utilizamos esta cuenta para subir ffc que creamos entre las dos o que la otra aporte ideas xD Este fue un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita Marichat con lo que me ayudo mi amiga, espero que les guste y espero que me den su opinion con un reviews :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: Este ffc continiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discrecion.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

"¡Chat!"

El grito de Ladybug llego muy tarde, y el susodicho solo le dio tiempo de cubrir su rostro con sus brazos antes de ser despedido contra un muro por el ataque viscoso del Akumatizado, dejándolo sin respiración por unos segundos, sus costillas dolían al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que no se había roto nada importante, aunque ese no era el momento de estar divagando, su Lady necesitaba su ayuda.

"¿Chat Noir? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada Ladybug, desviando los latigazos de liana con su yoyo, que se dirigían hacia su acompañante caído, su mirada azulada lo observo por el rabillo del ojo con inquietud.

"Eh, he estado mejor, My Lady… pero sobreviviré" comento con una sonrisa gatuna, pero aun así ella vio su mueca de dolor, antes de que él se sacudiera la sustancia viscosa de su cuerpo. "Qué asco, ¿Qué diablos es esto?" pregunto con disgusto aparente, olisqueando la sustancia para después arrugar la nariz en confusión. "Huh, no está haciendo ningún efecto, es curioso" murmuro por lo bajo, pero sin notar que Ladybug lo había oído.

"¡Las fragancias de las plantas pueden incitar y provocar tanto como cualquier cosa! ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Todo París lo hará!"

Grito la mujer akumatizada, que parecía una especie de planta y utilizaba unas lianas como látigos, además de una sustancia viscosa, de diferentes colores, la amarilla había derretido la mitad de un auto ya, no quería pensar que hacían las demás, aunque la del rubio no pareciera tener efecto alguno… y eso los preocupaba.

"¡No te dejaremos hacerles daño a las personas de Paris!" Argumento Ladybug, preparada para usar su poder especial, el LuckyCharm, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su yoyo y activarlo, la mujer akumatizada le lanzó un ataque repentino a la pelinegra, quien tuvo que esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que su compañero de negro.

"¡Ya lo verán! ¡Paris sabrá pronto la importancia de las esencias y sus resultados!" grito esta nuevamente, antes de expulsar un gas verde de sus manos y desaparecer poco tiempo después.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamo la heroína de rojo, escaneando los alrededores en un vano intento por encontrar a la mujer. "¡Se nos ha escapado!"

"No te preocupes My Lady, lo más seguro es que pronto aparecerá, los Akumatizados raramente duran mucho tiempo sin causar problemas" comento Chat Noir, sacudiéndose más de la mucosa de su traje de cuero negro con evidente desagrado. "Iré a ducharme, y luego tomare el patrullaje de tus manos, ¿está bien, Bugaboo?" inquirió el rubio, sus ojos verdes gatunos fijos en los azules como el cielo de la joven chica.

"Si, Chat, me parece bien" suspiro la chica, mirando con cuidado a su compañero en busca de heridas. "¿Realmente te encuentras bien, Minou?"

"Awwww, ¿Esta My Lady preocupada por su guapo compañero?" pregunto juguetón, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, antes de tomar la mano de la joven y darle un beso en los nudillos, ignorando el ligero giro de ojos que puso la chica ante su actitud. "No hay que temer, me encuentro de una pieza, ahora debo irme, pero si sucede algo por favor no dudes en avisarme y estaré allí enseguida" y con eso hizo una reverencia teatral antes de sonreírle ampliamente y desaparecer saltando con su bastón de techo en techo hasta que la joven no pudo verlo más.

Con otro suspiro, se giró y empezó a buscar la Akumatizada, impulsándose con su yoyo de un lado a otro, solo esperaba encontrarla lo antes posible y acabar con la pelea de una vez, tenía que terminar un diseño que iba a ir en su portafolios que debía presentar para el ingreso de la universidad. Sus pensamientos divagaron ligeramente ante lo último, ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres años desde que se había convertido por primera vez en Ladybug y había conocido a su compañero Chat Noir, luchando juntos para defender Paris de HawkMoth y sus diabólicos Akumas.

Ya pronto se graduaría del College Francoise Dupont, junto con sus amigos, su mejor amiga Alya y su crush de tanto tiempo Adrien Agreste; incluso a pesar del tiempo aún seguía queriendo al atractivo y de buen corazón modelo más famoso de Paris. Con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos había permanecido igual, sin expresar, pero con la misma intensidad, pero lo que si había cambiado había sido que había logrado superar su actitud obsesiva y acosadora y en un acto de madurez quitado los posters del súper modelo de su pared, dejando solo algunas fotos donde salía el junto con Alya, Nino y ella misma que se habían tomado luego de que empezaran a juntarse más como un grupo de amigos. Marinette había logrado reducir su tartamudeo al mínimo al igual que los constantes sonrojos al ver y hablar con el chico de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes esmeraldas y logrado volverse su amiga, aunque no tan cercana como lo era Nino.

Aun así se sentía muy orgullosa de haber logrado algo así, ya no era la misma chiquilla de quince años, había madurado y cambiado, y aunque fuera solo un poco, le gustaba pensar que para mejor.

 ***x**x***

Marinette suspiro por enésima vez ese día, mirando algo frustrada la hoja del cuaderno de dibujo, donde sus bocetos se encontraban, su mente divagaba demasiado hacia cierto Chaton cuyo cabellos rubios y ojos gatunos verdes, no podía sacarse la preocupación por el, a pesar de que este al encontrarse a las seis de la tarde le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, antes de tomar su turno de patrullar por la ciudad.

Chat había cambiado mucho también en los tres años desde que lo conoció, ahora estaba más alto y musculoso, aunque seguía siendo delgado, sus bromas también habían reducido junto con sus coqueteos, aunque eso solo había pasado recientemente, cuando había comenzado a visitarla de noche, sin saber que Marinette era en realidad Ladybug; la primera vez había sido porque el, la había salvado de ser aplastada por uno de los ataques de un akuma cuando intentaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse y transformarse, una vez fuera de peligro y una amonestación por parte del felino héroe, ella había logrado transformarse y derrotar al akumatizado, lo que no había esperado era que el rubio fuera a pasarse esa noche por su balcón para chequear como estaba ella, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, eso la había conmovido un poco.

A pesar de que luego del episodio con Nathanael cuando ella tenía quince años, y este se volvió el Evillustrator involucrándola en el asunto como Marinette y no Ladybug, la joven había enviado a su compañero a protegerla, y desde ese día Chat había pasado de vez en cuando por su casa a chequear si estaba bien, aunque ella sabía que eso era usual, ya que él lo hacía con cada persona de su clase que había sido víctima de un akuma, y ella no era la excepción, últimamente las visitas habían sido mucho más seguidas y constantes, desde hacía casi seis meses.

Y aunque en un principio le había incomodado y medio molestado, había cavado acostumbrándose, especialmente porque había llegado a ver un lado del súper héroe que nunca mostraba alrededor de su alter ego, había demostrado no solo ser un bromista innato con malos chistes de gato, sino también una persona sensible, inteligente y que tenía una vida muy dura fuera del traje. Aunque no habían llegado a especificar en sus charlas, había revelado lo suficiente ante Marinette como para que ella supiera que su familia no estaba presente en su vida como debería ser, y que era una persona muy solitaria, a pesar de tener muy buenos amigos, y por supuesto a su Lady, había agregado presuroso, pero que a ninguno había querido comentarle ninguna de esas cosas por no molestar, aunque él había comentado que seguro lo intuían.

Habían hablado de sus gustos y disgustos, de sus comidas favoritas y lo que no gustaban comer, su estación favorita, su banda y canción preferida, y mucho más; incluso ella había llegado a confesar que gustaba de un chico pero que este no parecía interesado en ella, nunca mencionando su nombre, y él había tenido una curiosa expresión en su rostro cuando lo dijo que no pudo entender pero que rápidamente había cambiado a una sonrisa gatuna y cambiar el tema a cual videojuego estaba empezando esa semana, ella no le había dado mucha importancia porque eso había sido al inicio de su amistad.

Ahora la joven de cabellos medianoche, estaba confusa porque pensaba en Chat Noir más de lo que se sentía cómoda admitiendo, no importaba todas las miradas sabedoras que Tikki le lanzaba cada vez que el Gato Callejero se iba o llegaba para su visita usual casi diaria; ella estaba enamorada de Adrien… ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué pensaba constantemente en su compañero de batalla, y por qué ansiaba tanto sus visitas por las noches? ¿Por qué su corazón traicionero latía desenfrenado cuando él se acercaba más de lo debido a su persona, en busca de mimos? ¿Por qué los abrazos sorpresivos de boa constrictora la dejaban sin respiración y deseando permanecer un poco más en sus fuertes brazos masculinos? ¿Por qué sus sonrisas le hacían sonreír tan a menudo? ¿Por qué buscaba a veces escusas con chistes malos para hacerlo reír? Con un gemido de frustración, la chica dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, sintiendo el rostro algo sonrojado, mordiendo su labio y tratando de desviar esos pensamientos sobre el lejos y olvidar todas aquellas preguntas que aún no tenía respuestas fuera de su mente acongojada.

Coloco los brazos sobre su cabeza, desesperada por encontrar una solución a su dilema y no solo estaba hablando del diseño en el cuaderno; lo único bueno de ese día era que sus padres habían ido esa mañana a una convención de pasteleros y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que no escucharían sus frustrados gruñidos y una que otra maldición debido al estrés de todo lo que rodeaba su cabeza. Alzo la mirada recorriendo su cuarto en busca de inspiración, pero no encontró nada de nada, incluso Tikki no estaba, había aprovechado que no había nadie en casa y la pequeña Kwami estaba viendo televisión en el segundo piso con un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate y un vaso entero de leche, así que ella estaba por su cuenta.

Con un mohín en su boca, se levantó y estiro, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados por mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo, suspirando de nuevo, acomodo su sudadera color rosa viejo que era una talla más grande sobre sus pantaloncillos cortos vaqueros, y decidió ir a hacerle compañía a su Kwami por un rato, esperando encontrar alguna inspiración y distracción antes de volver a intentar diseñar algo más, pero cuando se encaminaba a la escotilla que daba acceso al segundo piso de la panadería; escucho un golpe seco, y se detuvo de inmediato agudizando el oído.

Por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación, hasta que el sonido de un maceta rompiéndose en su terraza la alerto de dónde provenía el sonido, curiosa y algo desconfiada se encamino hacia la parte superior de su cuarto desde donde se accedía a la terraza-balcón desde su cama, y con cuidado escucho, cuando un gemido adolorido llego a sus oídos, solo una persona le vino a la mente, y con preocupación alzo la escotilla y se asomó confirmando sus sospechas, no era otro que Chat Noir.

Pero lo que realmente la alarmo fue que este estaba tirado en el suelo, encogido como si se encontrara en mucho dolor. Asustada por su amigo, Marinette se terminó de alzar y corrió a su lado llamándolo bastante preocupada.

"¡Chat! ¡Chat! ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto la chica arrodillando se a su lado, y tocando su hombro, sorprendía aún más al encontrarlo ardiente bajo el traje, provocando un bajo siseo del joven. "¡Chat respóndeme!"

"¿M-Marinette…?" susurro el chico como si le costara horrores hablar, mucho menos concentrarse, sus ojos desenfocados de gato trataron de verla a la cara, pero podía notar que no lo había conseguido, su respiración era irregular y traspiraba mucho, su corazón parecía latir muy deprisa.

"¿Chat?" su voz sonaba incluso a sus propios oídos desesperada y muy preocupada. Lo siguiente que supo la pelinegra fue que el joven había perdido el conocimiento en sus brazos, en su terraza.

 ***x**x***

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente Chat fue de la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, y del delicioso y familiar olor a vainilla que impregnaba su alrededor; su mente turbia trataba de ubicar donde estaba y que había pasado con él, lo último que recordaba era patrullar Paris en busca de la persona akumatizada esa tarde y empezar a sentirse mal gradualmente, empezando con una pequeña molestia en su cuerpo, que se fue convirtiendo en una picazón irritante que lo distrajo de vez en cuando, para finalmente presentarse como una ola de calor abrasivo sobre todo su cuerpo, nublando su mente poco a poco. Su desesperación ante los súbitos síntomas lo dejo más que alarmado, pero no le dio tiempo de analizar nada, cuando perdió pie en uno de sus saltos y aterrizo con brusquedad sobre la terraza de alguien.

Su respiración, corazón y temperaturas eran toda una locura, mientras algo de pánico se asentaba sobre él, tenía que ponerse de pie e irse, y llamar a Ladybug para comunicarle su predicamento, pero sus piernas le fallaron de nuevo y termino rompiendo algo, aunque su con su mala visión en ese momento no estuvo seguro de que era, solo sabía que estaba en problemas.

Pero de la nada sintió unas manos gentiles sobre su hombro ardiente, que lo hicieron sisear, no sabía si en alivio o de dolor, en el estado en que estaba no lograba decidir, lo que si sabía era que esa voz le era familiar, y pertenecía a su querida Princess, pero eso no era posible, ¿No?

"¿M-Marinette…?" logro graznar por su seca y algo adolorida garganta, se sentía como si estuviera atravesando por un resfriado que se hubiera tornado a lo peor, pero no sabía si era contagioso y no quería que fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera él se lo pasara a la adorable y tímida chica de corazón bondadoso que era su amiga, pero cuando intento decirle que se apartara no salió nada de su voz y estaba lentamente perdiendo el sentido.

"¿Chat?"

Lo último que escucho el rubio fue la voz preocupada y desesperada de la joven antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera por completo. Después de eso no tenía recolección de que había pasado y eso lo alarmo un poco, ¿Dónde estaba la persona que lo había encontrado? ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

…

¡Marinette!

Pensó el aun con la mente y su cuerpo fuera de control, pero noto que había recuperado algo de lucidez, la suficiente para saber que estaba en el cuarto de su amiga, acostado en su cama con la única luz proveniente de la escotilla donde la luna llena iluminaba y una pequeña lámpara en la parta baja de la habitación. Afortunadamente su pregunta fue contestada cuando oyó la voz de la chica.

"¡Chat!" el alivio era palpable en su voz, al verlo despierto luego de que este estuviera inconsciente por media hora. "¿Cómo te siente? ¿Te encuentras algo mejor? ¡No te muevas, podrías volver a encontrarte mal!" lo regaño la chica, sentándose a su lado en la cama, mirándolo con aquellos ojos color azul cielo llenos de preocupación al ver que intentaba incorporarse.

"¿Mari?" susurro aun con la voz ronca y la garganta seca, su confusión algo palpable en su expresión a pesar de la poca iluminación. "¿Que me sucedió?" pregunto, aun así, cauteloso, queriendo saber si lo que recordaba era correcto.

Ella lo observo con aun más alarma ante sus palabras y algo confundida expresión, antes de relatarle los acontecimientos y que ella lo había metido a su cuarto cuando se había desmayando, tratando de descifrar que estaba mal, pero este no había movido ni un musculo cuando lo acostó en la cama, e incluso su respiración había sido tan pausada que por un momento había pensado que el joven no estaba respirando.

"De verdad, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunto con voz baja, sus grandes ojos azules observándolo con incertidumbre. "Me diste un susto increíble, Chat" continuo, inclinándose con un vaso de agua sobre el joven y dándole de tomar, para, aunque sea aliviar la resequedad de su garganta.

"Lo siento, Princess" susurro el joven rubio vestido con traje de cuero negro, su vista estaba completamente concentrada en ella, y sus movimientos, en su dulce aroma a vainilla, aunque no entendía porque súbitamente le parecía ella tan interesante, porque su blanco cuello y hombro izquierdo que quedaban al descubierto por que la sudadera se había deslizado a un lado le parecía de lo más tentador.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O era algo más?

Repentinamente Chat gruño, sintiendo la ola de calor regresar junto con el increíble ardor en su piel, quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras, era una sensación de lo más horrible, sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba por dentro y por fuera, tanto era el sufrimiento que no pudo evitar aullar del dolor, asustando a la chica sin querer.

"¡Chat!" grito Marinette asustada por él, viéndolo retorcerse y tratar arañar su propio cuerpo en busca de un alivio que ella no entendía, y la única posibilidad para esta súbita enfermedad que lo aquejaba era la mezcla que la akumatizada había rociado sobre su compañero esa tarde. Eso solo sirvió para preocuparla aún más, porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

En un impulso causado por la desesperación de verlo retorcerse de dolor que ella no acababa de comprender, lo tomo de los hombros, tratando de mantenerlo quieto por un momento en la cama, pero él seguía moviéndose y tratando de arrancarse algo invisible que el solo podía ver; en uno de sus más violentos movimientos se incorporó pero su estabilidad no era adecuada y termino cayendo contra el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola notar cuan caliente estaba el joven, con su respiración agitada y corazón latiendo desenfrenado en su cavidad torácica, de un momento a otro pareciera que fuera a tener un infarto.

"¡Chat! ¡Por favor reacciona!" suplico la pelinegra, abrazándolo contra sí, sintiendo la humedad comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos azules. "¿Dime cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo puedo detener este mal?" pregunto desesperada con la voz temblorosa.

Chat Noir era apenas consiente de lo que la chica decía, solo supo que, de un segundo al siguiente, él estaba ardiendo y pareciera quemarse vivo y luego el contacto contra un cuerpo suave lo dejo aturdido, porque el ardor se atenuó justo en los lugares donde estaba en contacto con el cuerpo de ella. Temporalmente fuera de base, y bastante desconcertado elevo su rostro hasta mirar a la joven que lo estaba abrazando contra sí, su rostro denotaba desespero y preocupación, ella estaba ansiosa por su condición, pero lo que le llamo la atención aún más fue el lugar donde su cuello conectaba con su hombro… podía percibir un aroma delicioso a vainilla, un aroma que lo llamaba e incitaba a inclinarse y enterar su nariz en ese lugar tan llamativo.

Y sin pesarlo mucho siguió sus instintos y se movió hasta que su nariz rozo ese lugar, aspirando profundamente, sintiéndose contento con el olor que desprendía ella allí, y un pensamiento que no supo de dónde provenía lo incito a probar aquella pálida piel que era tan suave y cálida a su contacto; sin captar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, separo sus labios y paso su lengua ligeramente por la piel, saboreándola con deleite al darse cuenta de que ella sabía muy deliciosamente.

Quería más de ella, quería probar más de aquella piel blanquecina y de aroma encantador.

"¿C-Chat?" inquirió Marinette algo turbada por el repentino cambio de acciones de su compañero. Y al sentirlo inhalar profundamente contra su cuello, se desconcertó, pero no pudo evitar jadear con sorpresa cuando sintió su lengua lamer ligeramente su cuello, ocasionándole escalofríos y que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran al instante. "¿Chat?" intento nuevamente, sintiéndolo restregar su rostro contra ella como un gatito buscando mimos, pero luego sintió su húmeda lengua pasar por su piel nuevamente y no puedo evitar salta un poco ante ello. "¿Q-que haces?"

"Hueles delicioso Marinette" susurro el contra su cuello, su aliento cálido tocando su piel húmeda haciéndola estremecer nuevamente. "Y tu sabor también es algo apetecible… no puedo… contenerme, quiero probar un poco más" continuo el rubio, sin realmente tomar en cuenta sus palabras o acciones, estaba demasiado cautivado por la joven como para pararse a analizar lo que estaba pasándole.

"¿Chat? ¿Que-?" intento la joven de nuevo algo nerviosa e inquieta, pero se interrumpió al sentirlo poner su boca contra su cuello una vez más, y succionar ligeramente su piel, haciéndola gemir en sorpresa por esa acción. "¡C-Chat!" exclamo asombrada por la osadía del chico, pero al mismo tiempo confundida por su actitud, él no era tan lanzado, a lo más que habían llegado ellos había sido un beso en cada mejilla y abrazos, pero siempre respetuosamente, nunca habían tenido este tipo de contacto antes.

Pero el chico pareció no oírla, continuando su exploración de la nívea piel de la chica, hasta que llego a poner besos con la boca abierta sobre ella, atenuándolos con pequeños chupetones y lametones, totalmente perdido en el sabor de la pelinegra y su olor, que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía aún más atractivo y tentador. Marinette pensó en empujarlo para apartarlo, pero no pudo evitar un gritito al sentir sus dientes mordisqueando su cuello y luego succionarlo con un poco más de fuerza.

"¡Chat!" grito sorprendida, y algo aturdida con las sensaciones tan ajenas que empezaban a recorrerla, se sentía algo aturdida y su piel sensible, sin contar con que su corazón parecía que fuera a escapar de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Cuando intento empujarlo solo consiguió que los brazos musculosos del joven se apretaran alrededor de su cintura, cosa que ella no había notado él había hecho hasta ese momento, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba echada sobre su cama acostada de espaldas contra el colchón, con el rubio súper héroe alzándose encima de su delgado cuerpo, con una expresión tan intensa y hambrienta que la dejo sin respiración y aún más nerviosa que antes; tenía un presentimiento en la boca del estómago de lo que vendría a continuación si ella no lo detenía, aunque no estaba del todo segura de si quería saber porque unas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago con tanta insistencia al sentirse envuelta por el calor corporal de él y su olor a cuero y sándalo.

"¿Chat?" pregunto con nerviosismo, lamiendo sus labios resecos antes de continuar, sus ojos azules observando los verdes gatunos. "¿Que… que haces?"

"Princess…" Chat dijo su nombre algo jadeante, su visión estaba algo nublada por el deseo irreprensible de tocarla, probarla por todos lados, no solo en el cuello… sus labios, su clavícula… donde fuera, tenía que estar aún más cerca de ella.

Y así sin más, se inclinó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, y tomo sus labios color durazno en un beso hambriento, gruñendo ante su dulce sabor a galletas y algo más… algo único de ella que no hizo sino enloquecerlo un poco más. Con el brazo la tomo de la cintura para inmovilizarla y poder tener mejor manejo sobre el beso, mordiendo su labio inferior haciéndola gemir bajito, cosa que lo éxito e hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente, aunque esta vez era un calor diferente al anterior; con ardor recorrió el interior de su cálida boca, descubriendo los rincones de esta mientras acariciaba su lengua con la suya en una acción dominante, queriendo oír más sonidos de ella. Necesitando oírlos.

Solo se separaron por falta de aire, si no estaba seguro de que seguirían hasta morir por falta de ello.

Marinette estaba aturdida, por no decir otra cosa.

El repentino beso del joven la dejo confundida y algo asustada por la intensidad, ella nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera, o de cualquier otra, la única referencia que tenía era con el mismo Chat Noir, pero en aquel entonces ella estaba como Ladybug y no Marinette, y había sido algo breve y al punto para romper el hechizo que DarkCupid había ejercido sobre su compañero de pela, ahora… ahora era diferente, porque un simple beso no parecía romper el encanto que estaba sobre Chat, y eso la preocupaba; cuando por fin se separaron por el muy necesitado aire, la chica trato de pensar en una manera de ayudarle… pero estaba muy aturdida por el beso mismo, que la había dejado con los pensamientos revueltos y sentimientos encontrados.

"Chat…" jadeo ella, empujando débilmente sus manos contra su firme pecho, distrayéndose por unos segundos ante los músculos allí encontrados. "Chat… tienes que detenerte… este no eres tu…" suplico la pelinegra, sus ojos azules grandes mirándolo inquieta, sus labios algo rojos ya hinchados por el asalto a su boca.

Pero él no parecía registrar sus palabras, al menos no del todo, su mirada estaba solo concentrada en lo deliciosamente despeinada y acalorada que se veía Marinette, con el cabello color medianoche suelto de sus dos colitas y desparramado por la almohada como un halo oscuro, su piel tan pálida brillaba bajo la luz de la luna acentuando sus mejillas que estaba sonrojada atractivamente, sus labios hinchados y rojos por su besos estaban separados respirando entrecortadamente, y las marchas que apenas empezaban a ser visibles en el cuello de la joven que lo llamaban como un farol en la oscuridad.

Ella era increíblemente hermosa.

Y tenía que ser solo suya.

"Chat… por favor escúchame" suplico Marinette, con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, quería seguir con aquello que estaban haciendo, pero por otro no lo deseaba… al menos no de esa forma, con el apenas consiente de sus acciones.

Sus pequeñas manos intentaron empujar su pecho de nuevo, sin éxito alguno cuando este descendió sobre su vulnerable cuello, depositando atención en este, y bajando poco a poco por la columna de esta hasta depositar besos candentes sobre su hombro expuesto, mientras su mano derecha se encaminaba desde su cadera subiendo despacio con una lentitud deliberada por su silueta hasta alcanzar su cintura, donde su palma con garras arrastro su sudadera para dejar expuesto su estómago, y acariciar su piel satinada dejando leves marcas por sus uñas, pero sin llegar a realmente hacerle daño.

Marinette estaba indecisa y acalorada, su cuerpo parecía traicionarla, reaccionando ante cada toque de su ardiente boca sobre su piel expuesta, y al sentir su mano explorando su estómago descubierto, se alarmo, pero cuando intento empujarlo este no se movió ni un centímetro…. Él estaba yendo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para su inexperiencia e inocencia, y ella estaba algo asustada por lo que pudiera pasar si no lo detenía e hacia entrar en razón. Aunque una parte suya estuviera disfrutando de sus caricias y atenciones, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal… Chat no estaba en su sano juicio… estaba siendo afectado por el ataque de un akuma, no actuaba por su propia voluntad y eso no era algo que ella deseara… ella quería que el la deseara por sí mismo.

No así.

Nunca así.

Cuando sintió su mordida sobre el inicio de su clavícula, soltó un gritito, no sabía si de placer o dolor y eso pareció incentivarlo aún más, ya que al poco tiempo sintió su mano deslizarse por su espalda desnuda, haciéndola estremecer y gimotear con suavidad, revolviéndose bajo el. Su piel ardía donde él la tocaba, donde sus labios rozaban su piel, donde su lengua y dientes conectaban con ella… su propio cuerpo deseaba más, se sentía sensible y con ganas de algo más que no sabía cómo obtener, solo que él podía proporcionárselo.

"Chat… por favor… por favor…" rogo la pelinegra, ya sin saber que era con exactitud lo que pedía. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas no derramadas, la frustración de la situación en la que se encontraba estaban haciendo mella en ella, sus deseos eran tan contradictorios.

Chat subió sus labios hasta el lugar bajo su oreja, donde dejo otro chupetón, disfrutando de la piel suave de su querida Marinette, pero necesitaba más… mucho más; el poco acceso que tenía a ella no era suficiente, y estaba empezando a irritarle no poder tocarla con sus propias manos, piel contra piel, su traje le estorbaba aún más que antes. En un movimiento de irritación, tomo el cascabel que era la cabeza del cierre de su traje de cuero negro y lo bajo de un tirón exponiendo su torso al frio aire de la habitación, lo que lo hizo temblar un poco. Con satisfacción por la acción hecha, tomo el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha y lo mordisqueo obteniendo un gimoteo en reacción, pero cuando iba a colocar otro beso sobre ella, algo húmedo toco su mejilla, sobresaltándolo un poco, confundido elevo el rostro hasta que su mirada encontró la fuente de aquella gota sobre su piel, lo que vio lo dejo helado por un segundo.

Su querida y adorada Marinette estaba respirando irregularmente, su sudadera color rosa vieja estaba subida de tal manera que dejaba al descubierto su plano y blanco estómago, su cuello tenia marcas que solo habían podido ser hechas por el mismo, sus labios hinchados y rojos entre abiertos temblaban ligeramente, pero lo que más lo impacto era sus ojos… sus increíbles ojos azules que en múltiples veces reflejaban su alegría y calidez, en ese momento estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus largas y negras pestañas, su expresión era de confusión, algo de temor, una emoción que no logro descifrar en el momento y vulnerabilidad… tanta vulnerabilidad que hizo encogerse su corazón en su pecho.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? Se preguntó furioso consigo mismo, pero no logro procesar mucho ya que cuando intento apartarse de ella, un ramazo de dolor y ardor insoportable recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo gruñir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mostrando los colmillos en un gesto totalmente animal.

"¡Mierda!" rugió Chat, luchando contra el impulso de seguir tocándola, de besarla y tomarla para sí, no podía hacer semejante barbaridad, especialmente si ella no deseaba eso… esas ansias que tenia de unirse a ella de la forma más primal, más íntima posible, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no importaba que, no la tomaría en contra de su voluntad. "¡Maldición!" sus fuerzas para resistir estaban menguado a una velocidad asombroso, y si no hacía algo ahora mismo ella terminaría lastimada, y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, y mucho menos si era por su propia mano. "Marinette, dulce, golpéame" gruño enterrando su rostro en la cuenca de su cuello, sus manos apretaban las sabanas con fuerza para contenerse de tocarla.

"¿C-Chat?" tartamudeo ella insegura, viendo su momento de lucidez, en ese instante totalmente preocupada por él y no por sí misma. "¿Q-que dices?"

"Princess si no me dejas inconsciente en este momento o… por lo menos incapacitado…" jadeo por el esfuerzo de hablar y no moverse, resistiendo el impulso casi inhumano de poseerla como le fuera posible. "No podre detenerme por mucho tiempo más… el impulso de tomarte es demasiado fuerte… tienes que salvarte pequeña… no quiero hacerte daño… huye Marinette, huye de mí y escóndete, Ladybug resolverá el problema, así que… no te preocupes por mi" suplico con la voz entrecortada, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba agarrotado por el hecho de contenerse.

"Chat…" susurro Marinette, más que sorprendida por sus palabras, pero también conmovida, él estaba preocupado por ella y su seguridad, su bienestar, mucho más que su propio sufrimiento, más que el dolor que el cuerpo de él estaba experimentando por retenerse, y todo ello para que ella pudiera escapar y salvarse.

Pero la pelinegra no podía dejarlo agonizando, no si podía hacer algo al respecto, aunque eso signifique entregarse a él, era un precio muy pequeño a pagar si lograba ayudarle en algo, no como Ladybug, no esta vez lo ayudaría como Marinette. Con un suspiro de rendición, elevo sus brazos hasta rodear su ancha espalda, sintiendo el material de cuero sobre sus manos, y a través de este el calor corporal de su compañero; coloco un pequeño beso sobre sus cabellos de oro, cerrando sus azules ojos y sonriendo ligeramente, comento.

"N-no voy a irme y dejarte sufriendo, Chat" murmuro, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo masculino en su abrazo, viendo que el aún se resistía, ella presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo en busca de contacto, sabiendo que así aliviaba algo del dolor en él. "Está bien… no me importa, si eres tú estará bien" comento bajito en contra los mechones de cabello rubio, pero sabía que el la escucho cuando sintió el temblor de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo y sintió perder poco a poco la reticencia.

"Escapa… por favor, Princess… no podría vivir si te hago daño" gruño con la voz ronca sintiendo la resistencia irse poco a poco, a medida que su cuerpo volvía a presionarse contra el más pequeño de ella, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de la joven bajo sí.

"Chat…" suspiro ante su testarudez, removiendo su cuerpo hasta quedar aún más bajo el, y lograr alcanzar su mejilla con sus labios, colocando un beso en ella ocasionando que el muchacho gimiera un poco. "Déjame ayudarte, por favor… no me importa entregarme a ti, por favor déjame hacer esto por ti" suplico depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, que beso con dulzura.

"Marinette" gimió ante las acciones de la chica, antes de rendirse a lo inevitable. "Perdóname" suspiro antes de besarla con pasión, gruñendo en aprobación ante la respuesta tan dulce de la joven, sintiendo sus delicados dedos sobre sus cabellos, acariciándolo mientras sus piernas se acomodaban para dejarlo descansar entre sus muslos, dejándolos en una posición aún más íntima.

¡Joder, ella era tan dulce!

Con manos temblorosas ella empujo su traje fuera de sus hombros anchos y musculosos, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, y bajando las mangas de manera que sus brazos quedaron fuera del traje, ella noto vagamente que el anillo Miraculous de Chat había traspasado la tela y aun lo llevaba puesto en el dedo, así que su transformación no estaba en peligro y su verdadera identidad permanecía en secreto, pero sus pensamientos se alejaron de ese camino cuando sintió sus manos elevando la sudadera por su cintura, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de detener sus merodeadoras manos sobre su cuerpo, pero a último minuto lo dejo hacer como le placiera.

Chat retiro la ofensiva prenda de su vista, y poso su vista sobre el torso expuesto de la chica, quedándose sin aliento por un momento ante su belleza natural, sus pechos eran pequeños pero redondos, firmes, con pezones color rosado pálido que se pusieron en punta al entrar en contacto con el aire frio, y el sintió como su boca se hacía agua ante tal visión, que súbitamente fue ocultado de sus ojos. Su mirada se dirigió como un rayo a el rostro de la joven, que estaba colorada como una manzana y lo observaba por debajo de sus pestañas con timidez y algo de vergüenza.

"S-soy pequeña…" susurro Marinette, cohibida por la intensa mirada depredadora de él joven rubio, nunca antes nadie la había vista sin ropa, lo más cercano había sido un traje de baño, y eso había sido hacia un año atrás, y no se comparaba con el grado de intimidad de ese momento.

"No te ocultes de mi Princess" le dijo el joven sus ojos verdes que veían perfectamente en la oscuridad observándola con hambre y ternura. "Quiero verte de la forma en que nadie más lo ha hecho… voy a hacerte gritar como nunca nadie lo hará" gruño en su oído, lamiéndolo con sensualidad, oyéndola jadear por la acción y sus palabras.

Con sus manos y parte superior del cuerpo libre del traje negro, le daba libertad de tocarla piel contra piel, y eso fue lo que hizo, con sumo cuidado tomo su seno en su palma cálida masajeándolo con suavidad, maravillándose del tacto y teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño si aplicaba mucha presión, pero supo que le agradaba cuando ella se revolvió bajo el y gimoteo ante el contacto de su pulgar con su dura punta; con una sonrisa gatuna muy sexy mantuvo su vista fija en sus abiertos ojos azules que lo observaban con nerviosismo y atención, y sacando su lengua lamio la punta con lentitud, provocándole un ligero sobresalto. Mantuvo contacto visual con ella en todo momento, disfrutando de las emociones que transcurrían en ella mientras la acariciaba tanto con su boca tanto con su otra mano en el otro seno, hasta que no aguanto más y tomo su pezón en su caliente boca y succiono ligeramente, solo entonces la oyó gemir su nombre con una voz muy sensual.

Marinette arqueo su espalda ante la sensación húmeda y caliente de la boca de Chat rodeando su pezón sensible, la succión solo le provoco un gemido de placer, su respiración irregular y corazón desbocado indicando cuanto le gustaba esa acción y el minino la repitió hasta que ella estaba retorciéndose bajo el con sus pequeñas manos sobre sus mechones de oro presionando su boca contra su pecho, desesperada por sentir más de esas sensaciones tan deliciosas que recorrían su cuerpo inexperto.

"¡Chat!" canto jadeante, sintiendo una presión ir acumulándose en la región inferior de su cuerpo, junto con un calor abrasador entre sus muslos.

"Paciencia Princess… quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más" murmuro contra la piel de entre sus senos, lamiéndola como un gato su comida favorita.

Con eso en mente su mano bajo hasta el botón de sus pantalones cortos y los desabrocho con dedos agiles, antes de descartarlos al igual que había hecho con su sudadera, dejándola nada más en unas braguitas verde esmeralda con gatitos negros, que le causo un ataque de risa descontrolada.

"¡N-no te rías!" exclamo ella avergonzada con las mejillas encendidas, mordiendo su labio.

"Lo siento, preciosa, es solo que tu ropa interior realmente me sorprendió… si no lo supiera bien juraría que te la pusiste pensando en mi" ronroneo con voz ronca, mirándola con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía parecer aún más arrebatador, especialmente estando medio desnudo sobre ella.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para refutar su comentario, él se inclinó y mordió un lado de su cadera, haciéndola chillar ultrajada y por la sorpresa, pero el escozor rápidamente lo alivio con una pasada de su húmeda lengua sobre el pequeño lugar donde sus dientes ahora habían dejado una marca más sobre ella. Sus manos acariciaron la tersa piel de sus piernas, deleitándose en la libertad que ella le estaba permitiendo para tocarla, y sin poder contenerse mucho más tiempo, separo sus piernas y enterró su rostro contra su parte más íntima, inhalando profundamente para deleitarse con el olor de la excitación de la joven chica, lo cual hizo que su miembro se endureciera aún más.

Ella estaba húmeda por sus caricias. Ella era intoxicante.

Y él la deseaba con pasión.

Marinette chillo sobresaltada al sentir la parte inferior del rostro de Chat contra su intimidad, la respiración contra su humedad la hizo estremecer, sus muslos temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo en anticipación, y aun así cuando su lengua paso sobre sus braguitas ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido alto, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, a pesar de que como toda normal adolecente había explorado un poco de su cuerpo a medida que se desarrollaba, sus dedos no alcanzaban a imitar ni de cerca los toques de Chat sobre ella.

"Voy a devorarte, princess" susurro candentemente contra ella, mirándola con ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión, y así sin más tomo sus braguitas y las bajo despacio por sus largas y torneadas piernas, hasta dejarla caer a un lado de la cama sin importarle mucho donde.

"¿Q-que?" ella abrió los ojos como plato ante sus palabras, pero solo pudo emitir un gritito ahogado al sentir su aterciopelada lengua contra sus pliegues, su espalda arqueada mientras sus manos buscaban un anclaje en lo que sería el inicio de un viaje por la locura del placer. "Chat…" jadeo su nombre como una plegaria cuando el chico continúo lamiéndola como un gato comiendo crema, mientras sus fuertes manos masculinas sujetaban sus caderas contra la cama impidiéndole moverse.

El joven rubio sonrió contra su centro femenino al oírla pronunciar su nombre con esa voz entrecortada y jadeante. Su sabor era algo de otro mundo, algo que jamás había probado y del que se había vuelto rápidamente adicto, sus atractivos gemidos se volvían música para él, provocando que quisiera oírla suplicar y gritar su nombre en éxtasis, su tímida y dulce Marinette le iba a pertenecer por completo, de una manera tan final que ninguno sería capaz de satisfacerla luego de él… pero ese pensamiento luego se volvió oscuro y peligroso, haciéndolo gruñir salvajemente, Chat no deseaba que otro hombre la tocara de esa forma tan íntima, es más se encontraba violentamente contemplando torturas para quien se atreviera a tocar a su princess de cualquier manera que no fuera puramente platónica.

¡Ella era suya!

"¡C-Chat! ¡Ah!" la chica de cabellos oscuros jadeo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ante el intenso calor acumulado en su vientre que parecía hervir y querer estallar, la presión se empezaba a desbordar y sus caderas no podían quedarse quietas, a pesar de que el chico de ojos esmeraldas la sostenía con sus manos contra el colchón. "P-por favor… no… no puedo más…" suplico con voz ronca y desesperada, gimoteando mientras apretaba los puños contra los mechones dorados del joven entre sus piernas.

Con una sonrisa despiadada en sus cincelados labios, Chat Noir succiono el nudo de nervios de los pliegues rosados de la chica, insertando un dedo dentro de su apretada entrada, ocasionando que por fin la pelinegra se lanzara por el borde del precipicio en lo que sería su primer orgasmo, amortiguando sus grititos y gemidos contra la almohada de su cama, mientras su joven y pequeño cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos de placer.

Parpadeo luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad para enfocar su alrededor, con la respiración trabajosa y los espasmos aun recorriéndola de vez en cuando, y dio con unos ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente con una mirada de lujuria y satisfacción masculina, que pertenecían al hermoso y atractivo rostro del joven rubio del cual sus labios curvados en una sonrisa pecaminosa que brillaba con los jugos del orgasmo de la muchacha.

"Te has corrido, princessa" le susurro relamiéndose los labios donde aún podía saborearla, haciendo que ella adquiriera un bonito color rojizo en el rostro, y cubriera su cara en lo que solo podía ser mortificación. Ella era adorable. Chat rio profunda y sensualmente. "Me encantas" murmuro contra sus labios luego de apartarle las manos para poder apreciar su expresión aún más, posicionándose sobre ella cubriendo su menudo cuerpo con el suyo más grande, en ese momento se daba cuenta que tan pequeña era la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

El gato no perdió tiempo en besarla con pasión, invadiendo su boca con su lengua y dominándola rápidamente, disfrutando de los bajos gemidos que ella dejaba escapar.

"Has sido una gatita mala" murmuro mordisqueándole el labio inferior. "Quería oírte gritar mi nombre y has amortiguado tus deliciosos sonidos contra la almohada princess" comento con un ronroneo, antes de tomar sus muñecas en una sola mano suya y elevarlas sobre su cabeza dejándola aún más expuesta y vulnerable a su voluntad.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por la súbita posición en la que se encontraba, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su cuerpo perlado de pequeñas gotas de transpiración seguía caliente por la previa atención, súbitamente subió aún más de temperatura al sentir sus ligeramente callosas manos y dedos deslizarse desde sus pechos, donde les dio atención a sus pezones debidamente con ellas y su boca, y luego seguir trazando un mapa de caricias sobre su tersa piel blanca, pasando por su estómago y continuando por sus caderas, hasta posarse en sus muslos, trazando patrones sobre estos mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su centro caliente.

Verde esmeralda choco con azul cielo, mientras Chat se ubicó al lado del cuerpo más pequeño, sosteniéndose la mirada mientras la muchacha jadeo al sentir sus dedos tocarla íntimamente, era algo erótico de ver y sentir.

"Dime, Prrrincess" comento Chat con voz ronca y pausada, sus ojos observándola como si ella fuera una presa y el fuera a cazarla en cualquier momento, sus dedos mágicos sondeando su abertura por unos segundos antes de enterrar un digito en su apretado calor, haciéndola gemir mientras sus parpados se agitaban tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, sus labios separados dejando escapar pequeños jadeos entrecortados. "¿Alguien te ha tocado como yo?" casi gruño la pregunta, él sabía la respuesta a eso, pero quería una confirmación de sus labios.

"Y-yo…" tartamudeo la pelinegra distraída con los movimientos de su dedo en su interior, sus mejillas al rojo vivo, aun incrédula por lo que estaban haciendo. Y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

"¿Tal vez un incentivo para contestar sería correcto?" ronroneo insertando otro digito en su apretado canal de ardiente calor, haciéndola arquearse y soltar un gritito, que hizo saltar su miembro. "Respóndeme, Prrrincess" ordeno mordiendo suavemente su pecho derecho y succionando su pezón con fuerza, haciéndola gemir fuertemente su nombre, cosa que lo complació.

"¡No!" grito Marinette cerrando los ojos fuertemente contra el placer de sus dedos haciendo magia dentro de ella y su boca sobre su seno de puntas sensibles. "¡Solo has sido tú!" lloriqueo ante la oleada de placer que unos movimientos de sus dedos provocaron. "¡Solo tú!"

Si fuera posible la sonrisa lobuna de Chat se amplió más en una curva que lo hizo parecer el famoso gato Cheshire de Alicia; y sin más sus dedos comenzaron un movimiento que hizo a la muchacha retorcerse y gemir cada vez más alto y con más desesperación, mientras Chat la preparaba con sus dedos para su unión. A esas sensaciones se le agregaron una boca sobre su pecho y otra mano dándole atenciones a su otro seno, acercando a la pelinegra aún más a un segundo orgasmo, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la cúspide del placer, sus dedos se retiraron y ella lloriqueo ante la perdida y frustración.

Chat se carcajeo ante los soniditos de su Princess, volviendo a colocarse sobre ella, y removiendo el resto de su traje, dejando libre su impresionante erección que palpitaba por enterrarse en su ajustada funda de terciopelo sobre hierro que era el sexo de la muchacha, pero se había forzado a aguantar y prepararla para su gran tamaño, especialmente por ser su primera vez. En más de una ocasión durante toda esa agitación y caricias, él había estado a punto de acabar dentro de su traje con solo tocarla, he ahí porque había limitado las errantes manos de su querida dulce y pequeña Marinette.

Pero su control estaba al límite y ya era hora de tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Puso la punta de su hinchado miembro justo en la abertura húmeda y caliente de la intimidad de la pelinegra, gimiendo ante los jugos que cubrieron su sexo, sentía que se quemaba vivo y la única salvación era enterrarse en ella hasta que ya no quedara nada más fuera, sin embargo, se contuvo a duras penas, y miro directamente los ojos cargados de deseo de su Princess.

"Marinette, dulzura, mírame" murmuro roncamente, y solo cuando ella se concentró en el continuo. "Esto va a doler al principio… pero te prometo que pasara y disfrutaras" cuando vio un atisbo de miedo en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo oscurecidos por el placer, le dio un beso distinto a los demás, este fue dulce y lleno de sentimientos que en ese momento no se puso a analizar.

Y sin esperar mucho más, la penetro en una sola estocada rompiendo su barrera de inocencia, la única prueba palpable de que ella había sido virgen antes de yacer con él, ocasionando que un grito de dolor brotara de aquellos labios hinchados y rojos.

Marinette sintió como si alguien la hubiera partido en dos por un momento, el dolor era tan intenso que sobrepasaba el placer que previamente había estado en su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar y sollozar, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras trataba de alejarse de aquella monstruosa presión en su intimidad sin éxito, ya que el cuerpo más grande y pesado de Chat la mantenía fija contra el colchón imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. En algún momento, él había soltado sus manos y la había rodeado con sus firmes brazos murmurando palabras para tranquilizarla y confortarla, mientras ella solo podía aferrarse a su ancha espalda y enterrar su rostro contra su sólido fuerte cuello buscando consuelo y acallar su llanto.

"C-Chat…" lloriqueo enterrando sus uñas en su amplia espalda musculosa, sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

"Shss…" acallo el besando sus lágrimas con cariño, lo mataba verla llorar por su culpa, pero si la dejaba moverse sería incluso más doloroso para ella, tenía que esperar un poco más para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. "Princess… Marinette… _Ma Cherie_ … pasara, te lo prometo" susurro besando sus labios temblorosos, y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo para calmarla y excitarla de nuevo; no importaba cuan desesperado por moverse en ese aterciopelado calor dentro de ella estuviera, si ella no disfrutaba del acto entonces él no podría continuar, no importaba si la negación a hacerlo lo mataba.

Poco a poco Chat fue haciendo que su pequeña se relajara, con caricias estratégicas en puntos erógenos sobre su bello cuerpo, hasta que la sintió aflojar los músculos de su cuerpo y lentamente detener su llanto con un suspiro entrecortado; cuando ella levanto por fin su rostro de su cuello, lo miro con grandes ojos azules húmedos, que le parecieron los más hermosos y sensuales del mundo.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" murmuro con voz ronca por la tensión, sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de ella. "¿Confías en mí?" dijo con seriedad el joven rubio, mirándola con atención para validar su respuesta.

"Con mi vida" respondió sinceramente sin pensárselo mucho, él siempre había estado ahí para ella, y la había salvado más de una vez tanto como Ladybug como Marinette, si, no había ninguna duda sobre aquello.

Y no fue hasta que Chat vio la confianza absoluta refleja en sus magníficos ojos azules que se atrevió a moverse, lentamente al principio, calibrando y chequeando cada mueca y emoción vistan en su expresión, al mismo tiempo que su mano retomaba la exploración sobre la piel satinada de la joven. Con cada estocada las respiraciones de ambos iban incrementando y el calor donde se unían incrementaba con ellos, el roce de sus sensibles pezones contra el sólido pecho masculino causaba una fricción deliciosa en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir, mordiendo su labio para contener los sonidos de su garganta que amenazaban escapar, pero eso no pareció gustarle al rubio, ya que el ritmo suave y pausado que llevaba el muchacho cambio súbitamente por una estocada profunda y más fuerte, provocándole un grito de placer al golpear un punto sensible en su interior.

"No te contengas Princess" susurro con sensualidad junto a su oído, aprovechando para lamer su lóbulo y succionarlo haciéndola estremecer en el proceso de otra embestida más fuerte, como para hacer valer su punto. "Quiero escucharte gemir mientras te tomo" ronroneo mordisqueando su cuello una vez más esa noche. "Saber que soy yo quien provoca esos deliciosos y sensuales sonidos de tus labios, oírte gritar mi nombre hasta que eso sea lo único que puedas decir" gruño ferozmente, haciendo énfasis con otra estocada aún más poderosa que la anterior, arrancándole otro pequeño grito de placer.

Marinette estaba en un mar de sensaciones nunca antes vividas, su cuerpo parecía que estuviera en punto de ebullición y fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, mientras sus piernas por propia voluntad se enredaron en las caderas del rubio, permitiéndole profundizar las embestidas y volverla loca de placer, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban de los anchos hombros y jadeaba por la intensidad de todas las emociones y sensaciones. Hasta que llego a un punto en que no podía controlarse más, y de sus labios brotaron gemidos y gritos, junto a ruegos por algo que no entendía, pero que anhelaba con todo su ser.

Algo que solo Chat podía darle.

"¡Ah! ¡Chat!" grito girando su cabeza de un lado al otro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Así es, Marinette" alentó el rubio besándola por donde alcanzaba mientras sus caderas se mecían juntas en un desenfreno de pasión y lujuria. "Muévete conmigo… así, ¡Así _Ma cherie_!" urgió Chat jadeando tanto como la pelinegra, sus embestidas volviéndose más violentas y rápidas a medida que ambos se acercaban a su límite, y el placer se acumulaba dentro de ellos en una bola de energía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

"¡Chat!" Marinette grito echando la cabeza para atrás y arqueando su cuerpo cuando su liberación llego como una fuerte oleada que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo mientras vocalizaba su placer sin ninguna vergüenza.

Chat rugió poco después, su voz en un gruñido feroz y casi totalmente animal, mientras sentía su propio cuerpo sacudirse y vaciar su simiente dentro del interior de la joven de ojos azules, mientras espasmos recorrían por todo el continuamente hasta que la última gota de su semilla estuvo fuera de sí y en ella. Nada nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, estaba seguro de eso.

Pero la euforia no duro mucho, ya que ambos se encontraron sin fuerzas y con apenas capacidad para hilar pensamientos coherentes; con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, Chat Noir se retiró de dentro de la funda de terciopelo que era la intimidad de la pelinegra y cayo exhausto a su lado, sin querer aplastarla, pero necesitando el contacto con su suave cuerpo y tersa piel de porcelana, la tomo en sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su menuda forma, escuchándola respirar pesadamente, mientras la neblina de deseo y lujuria que había estado previamente en su mente fue disipándose y dejando un cansancio mental y físico tremendo.

Marinette por su parte apenas podía respirar de la intensidad vivida, y mucho menos pensar correctamente sobre las cosas que acaban de ocurrir, en ese momento solo quería acurrucarse junto al más grande y fuerte cuerpo de Chat Noir, donde se sentía querida y protegida, y dormir hasta que no hubiera mañana, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, diciéndose que luego lidiaría con las repercusiones de sus acciones.

Pero por el momento ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño, arropados en los brazos del otro, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, la respiración del otro arrullándolos hasta que no supieron más nada de ese mundo y momento.

 ***x**x***

No supo que lo despertó pero cuando Chat fue consciente de su alrededor lo único que percibió al principio fue que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba frio y que probablemente era las tantas horas de la madrugada, lo siguiente que supo fue que su transformación seguía en pie y que estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas; confundido, intento echar memoria a lo que había pasado el día anterior, con los ojos cerrados, inhalo profundamente para aclarar su mente algo confusa y se detuvo bruscamente cuando percibió el olor de vainilla altamente familiar junto con otros tipos de olores, entre esos su propia esencia, todos entremezclados, con el corazón latiéndole a millón, extendió sus otros sentidos para comprobar lo que su mente le estaba tratando de decir sin que el creyera todavía.

Efectivamente a su lado podía sentir un cuerpo igual de desnudo que el suyo, cálido y suave amoldado a él, una respiración pausada y tranquila acariciaba su pecho haciendo que sus bellos se erizaban, con algo de temor por lo que fuera que podía haber hecho la noche anterior, giro su cabeza y debido a la habilidad de ver en la noche por estar transformado, Chat Noir pudo ver claramente quien estaba a su lado, y tuvo que evitar soltar un improperio ante ello.

Ahí acurrucada a su lado estaba ninguna otra que su Princess, dulce, tímida pero valiente Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sus cabellos fuera de sus colitas normales se encontraban regado por su brazo y la almohada, su pálida piel, de la que podía ver mucho más de lo que era debidamente correcto y apropiado, estaba cubierta de chupetones, moratones y lo que eran seguro marcas de dedos masculinos, que lo hizo ponerse pálido como la nieve misma…

"¿Q-que diablos paso anoche?" susurro horrorizado con lo que sus ojos contemplaban, y cuando la joven se dio la vuelta para acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, Chat contuvo una maldición, mordiendo su labio hasta que probó sangre en su paladar; su espalda estaba casi completamente arañada, con largos zarpazos que iban de su espalda baja a sus hombros, largas y rasadas, pero gracias a todos los Kwami porque no hubiera sangre en ellos. "Por todos los Dioses, ¿Que hice?" murmuro horrorizado y con la bilis subiendo por su garganta dejando un ardor a su paso.

Precipitadamente Chat se levantó de la cama ignorando el frio de la habitación y esta vez se maldijo en voz alta al ver las sabanas, estaban manchadas de sangre y semen, sus fluidos mezclados evidenciando el crimen que había cometido, y cuando removió un poco la sabana y noto la misma mezcla seca en los muslos blancos de Marinette casi vomito allí mismo.

La prueba de su culpabilidad le estaba mirando a la cara.

"¿Que he hecho?" susurro con voz atragantada, antes de tapar a la joven durmiente, y rápidamente ponerse su traje descartado en el suelo, haciendo una mueca ante las ropas de la chica, tenía que irse, irse y encontrar a jodido Akuma que lo había llevado a hacer semejante crimen a una inocente, y diablos si las pruebas no indicaban que ella había sido inocente antes de que el la tocara, ese conocimiento solo le hizo querer encogerse lo más posible y dejar que lo torturaran por el acto atroz que hizo.

Con una última mirada a la joven, Chat se giró y con una expresión de ira y rabia salió por la escotilla y se fue en busca del Akuma, la haría pagar por haberlos arruinado a ambos.

 ***x**x***

Marinette se levantó sobresaltada al sentir algo golpearla ligeramente en la mejilla, restregando sus ojos en un intento de ver mejor en la oscuridad de la madrugada, al parpadear noto a su amiga y Kwami, Tikki, flotando en frente a su rostro.

"¡Marinette!" exclamo Tikki algo preocupada y alterada. "Vamos tienes que levantarte, el Akuma ha regresado y Chat Noir está ahora mismo enfrentándose contra ella ahora mismo, ¡Debes darte prisa!"

"¿Chat?" dijo sorprendida la chica de cabellos oscuros, notando por la luz de los faroles que entraban por las ventanas de su cuarto y ya una vez acostumbrada a la oscuridad que efectivamente su compañero de batallas, y ahora tambien de cama, pensó sonrojada; no estaba presente, y con los años que llevaba actuando como Ladybug, la chica salto de la cama casi doblándose ante el dolor entre sus piernas y de sus muslos, gimoteando bajito antes de apretar los dientes y tomar su ropa antes de transformarse.

Ignorando la mirada conocedora de Tikki antes de que esta fuera absorbida por los zarcillos, Marinette noto que el dolor disminuía una vez fusionada con su pequeña Kwami, y con un último pensamiento a lo que había pasado hacia unas horas en su habitación con un muchacho rubio, Ladybug puso todos eso en un rincón de su mente y se preparó para enfrentarse al enemigo una vez más.

 ***x**x***

La batalla realmente no duro mucho una vez que Ladybug hizo su aparición, pero lo que si noto la joven fue el distinto comportamiento de su compañero; Chat Noir habia atacado a la Akumatizada con fuerza y precisión, golpes brutales y sorprendentemente certeros, su expresión una máscara de ira y violencia, no había hecho ni siquiera una solo juego de palabras en toda la pelea ni sonreído para nada, y para sorpresa de todos él fue quien termino rompiendo el objeto donde el Akuma residía con una brusquedad nada natural en él.

"¿Chat te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupada Ladybug, tratando de que su nerviosismo no se mostrara en su expresión o voz.

"No te preocupes por mi Milady, estaré bien" fue todo lo que el joven rubio dijo sin siquiera llegar a mirarla a la cara, la culpabilidad lo estaba consumiendo, por suerte cuando la joven iba a insistir, sus Miraculous lanzaron el sonido de alerta, y con un murmurado 'Buenas Noches' Chat Noir se marchó a la carrera dejando a una confundida y muy preocupada Ladybug atrás.

 ***x**x***

Ya había pasado dos días enteros y Marinette aún no había podido dormir del todo, no desde que había yacido con Chat Noir esa noche de sábado, su piel usualmente pálida estaba más blanca de lo normal, marcada por unas ojeras negras y bolsas bajo sus ojos, ojos rojos de no dormir y de llorar por las noches, anhelando el toque prohibido de cierto rubio de ojos verdes con orejas gatunas y sonrisas que hacían brillar hasta las noches más oscuras, pero que ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

Ella y Chat habían compartido una amistad tanto como Ladybug como con su forma civil, y el joven chico gato había convertido en una rutina el pasar por su casa cuatro veces a la semana y conversar y bromear con la chica de cabellos oscuroz, incluso compartir dulces de la Panadería y chocolate caliente, pero desde ese fatídico día… el chico no había vuelto a pisar su balcón para nada; Alya y los demás estaban preocupados pero Marinette solo había murmurado por lo bajo que su cansancio y falta de sueño se debía a un proyecto que estaba haciendo, y daba gracias a dios que estaban en Otoño y eso le daba una excusa válida para llevar ropa de manga larga y cuello alto con bufanda, porque las marcas que el joven había dejado como recuerdo aun eran visibles en su piel.

Alya no había lucido muy convencida, pero había optado por dejar estar el tema por el momento y si Marinette no estuviera tan inmersa en su dolor y preocupación, hubiera notado la mirada contrariada y total remordimiento en la cara de su antiguo crush, Adrien Agreste, que rápidamente enmascaro de todos.

Tikki era la única a la que le había contado lo que había pasado esa noche, y aunque su Kwami trataba de consolarla y decirle que ya aparecería el joven, cuando reuniera valor, pero aun así Marinette no podía evitar pensar que Chat estaba asqueado de lo que habían hecho juntos, que la odiaba por como había tomado ventaja de él y que nunca más querría verla en su vida, y eso solo hacía que su corazón se rompiera un poco más, porque cuando por fin había logrado aceptar que Adrien nunca se interesaría en alguien como ella, y había logrado un grado de amistad con el chico modelo, Chat había aparecido en su balcón queriendo charlar y sin apenas darse cuenta la joven de ojos azules había terminado enamorándose de su compañero incluso más profundamente que del chico modelo, pero había estado demasiado temerosa de confesarse, porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de su otra yo, y Ladybug era totalmente diferente a Marinette, no había futuro allí, no importa cuánto doliera, ella se conformaba con solo ser su amiga, pero ahora hasta eso se había arruinado por sus estúpidas acciones.

Ella creía que nunca más lo vería, por eso se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando a las once de la noche de ese día un toque en la escotilla superior la sobresalto, sacándola de sus depresivos pensamientos; escalando rápidamente ella abrió la escotilla y allí de espaldas a ella se encontraba el mismísimo Chat Noir, con indecisión Marinette salió al balcón, abrazándose para mantener algo del calor corporal, y mirándolo mordiendo su labio inferior a espera de que dijera algo, lo que fuera que rompiera con aquel tenso ambiente.

"Chat…"

"Princess…"

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero seguidamente se quedaron en silencio, ninguna lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al otro en ese momento. Marinette estaba con el corazón en roto, y el hecho de que el rubio no se atreviera a mirarla a la cara y permaneciera dándole la espalda solo hacía que todo en ella doliera y la esperanza que había surgido cuando oyó su toque hacia unos minutos; fuera muriendo poco a poco… finalmente no pudo mantenerse callada por más tiempo, no con la incertidumbre guindando sobre su cabeza, necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Chat… por favor mírame" susurro la chica suavemente, pero sabía que él la había oído, su audición cuando transformado era extraordinaria después de todo, y aun así no se giró a verla.

"No puedo hacer eso Marinette" dijo con voz seria y sin el típico tono bromista que era único de Chat Noir, su postura tensa y distante.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa como nunca antes, su pecho dolía, pero se forzó a hablar, no creía tener otra oportunidad como esa en el futuro. "¿Por qué no puedes verme a la cara?"

"¿Como puedo verte a la cara? ¡Y mucho menos a los ojos con lo que paso esa noche todavía presente!" gruño Chat furioso consigo mismo por hablarle en un tono tan brusco y frio. "Estoy seguro de que incluso ahora tienes marcas que prueban aquello"

"Yo…" Marinette mordió su labio aún más fuerte hasta que paladeo su sangre. "¿P-por qué no habías vuelto?" pregunto ella desesperada por una respuesta, lo que siguió no fue lo que se esperaba, sin embargo.

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas, Princess?" pregunto incrédulo y furioso, girándose a verla con sus ojos verdes ardiendo en resentimiento y rabia. "¿No es suficiente razón que te haya violado salvajemente como un animal aquella noche? ¿No es suficiente razón el saber que he abusado de una inocente y forzamos mi asquerosa persona en alguien que consideraba mi mejor amiga y alguien sumamente importante en mi vida, aparte de Ladybug? Dime Marinette, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar si te despiertas desorientado y en la cama con alguien y darte cuenta que has cometido uno de los peores crímenes que puede haber? ¿Dime sería capaz de mirar a esa persona a los ojos y con la consciencia limpia? Porque yo jodidamente no puedo" rio el con amargura, pasando una mano por sus cabellos rebeldes haciéndolos aún más desordenados, su angustia palpable.

Chat aun podía ver claramente en su mente la imagen de la joven ese día, y a pesar que al principio no había recordado mucho de lo que había pasado, en los dos días desde el incidente habían sido un shock ir recordando todo, desde el forzándola contra la cama hasta sus lágrimas y suplicas, y aunque no había podido evitar excitarse al recordar su cuerpo desnudo, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad, se había sentido enfermo y no sabía cómo enfrentar a la chica a la que había hecho tanto daño, porque aunque su memoria no había regresado del todo lo poco que si recordaba no era para sentirse orgulloso.

Había peleado consigo mismo en si ir a verla o no, pero finalmente Plagg lo había convencido de que era mejor solucionarlo y no esperar a que la situación se pusiera peor, además de que le había hecho ver que la joven merecía una explicación y una disculpa por más que eso no fuera a remediar lo pasado.

"No se cómo puedes siquiera tolerar mi presencia, sinceramente" termino murmurando con dolor, sus hombros caídos y su actitud totalmente derrotada. "No después de haberte herido de esa forma tan atroz"

Marinette por otro lado estaba sin hablar, aun procesando las palabras dichas por el rubio, el creía que la había forzado, y se había estado recriminando por algo que realmente no había pasado, sufriendo con un hecho que estaba lejos de la realidad, así que con pasos aun inseguros se acercó a él joven silenciosamente, hasta estar frente a él, y con manos inestables tomo su rostro sobresaltándolo en el proceso, forzando a sus verdes ojos gatunos a ver a los azules como el cielo sin desviar la mirada.

"Chat… oh, Chat, _Mon Chaton_ …" susurro la chica de cabellos oscuros, acariciando su rostro con sus pulgares, una sonrisa dulce en su boca en forma de fresa que le quito la respiración al joven rubio, sus ojos azules brillaban con amabilidad y algo más que él no se atrevió a descifrar muy a fondo en ese momento. "Tú nunca me hiciste daño, Gatito, lo que hicimos fue totalmente consensual…" sus mejillas se colorearon de un bonito rojo, y ella sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

"Pero no es así como lo recuerdo" murmuro el chico algo confundido, pero sin apartarse de ella, su corazón latía acelerado.

"Si alguien debería estar molesto eres tu Chaton" susurro la pelinegra desviando la mirada avergonzada y con miedo de la que fuera a ser su reacción. "Yo… tome ventaja de tu situación… sabía que estabas siendo afectado por algo que no podías controlar, probablemente por el ultimo Akuma que apareció, pero aun así… yo… sabía que no debía, pero deje que pasara, porque quería ayudarte, pero también… porque quería saber cómo sería sentirte y estar contigo" termino diciendo ella en voz baja.

Chat se quedó mudo por un momento, analizando sus palabras y el significado… y si lo que ella decía era verdad, cosa que sabía era cierta, Marienette no sabía mentir muy bien, y con algo así de grave sabía que la chica seria honesta con él, entonces eso significaba que no la había violado… que había sido mutuo y consensual. Con ese conocimiento un peso enorme de encima se disipo.

"Entiendo si me odias… si no quieres nada que ver conmigo, realmente lo entiendo-" comenzó a decir Marinette, herida por el silencio del chico, pero este rápidamente la interrumpió de una forma bastante inesperada.

Chat al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciendo, reacciono, tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos y estrechándola contra sí, para luego tomar su dulce boca en un beso abrazador y demandándote, por fin libre de culpas y con la consciencia limpia como para poder actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, porque dioses el ama a esa joven, y durante todo ese tiempo alejado esa revelación solo había servido para hacerlo sentir más basura, pero ahora era diferente.

"Nunca podría odiarte, Marinette" susurro contra sus labios, dándole un beso dulce pero profundo, lleno de significado. "No importa lo que hagas, nunca sería capaz de odiarte, eres la persona a la que más quiero" le confeso sinceramente, sin juego de palabras ni con tono bromista, él estaba tan serio y siendo tan sincero que hizo que a ella se le llenara los ojos de lágrimas.

"Oh, Chat" balbuceo la pelinegra sin saber que hacer o decir con toda la felicidad que en ese momento estaba experimentado, más que abrazarse a su cuerpo, hasta que recordó algo. "¿P-pero que hay de Ladybug?" comento preocupada.

"Bugaboo siempre será mi compañera y una de mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, Princess, siempre la protegeré como sé que ella me protegerá y velara por mí, y sé que siempre la querré porque fue mi primer amor… pero… eres tú a la que pienso antes de dormir y la primer en la que pienso al levantarme, pienso en ti en cada momento del día y de la noche, has llenado mi corazón y mi vida de risas y calidez, y puedo decirte claramente aquí y ahora, que te elijo a ti, es a ti a la que amo con toda mi alma Marinette" termino diciendo totalmente sincero, tomándola de los hombros y mirando sus abiertos ojos azules.

"Oh, Chat" suspiro la pelinegra poniéndose en punta de pies para dale un beso en la barbilla, él era demasiado alto para su baja estatura como para llegar a sus labios sin que él se inclinara. "Y-yo también… también te amo con todo mi corazón" confeso sonriendo con ojos brillantes reflejando su amor por el joven tan claramente como la luna brillando sobre Paris.

Ambos jóvenes enamorados por el momento se conformaron con abrazarse y disfrutar de la presencia del otro, ya después tendrían tiempo de hablar debidamente y, tal vez, de finalmente revelar su otra identidad a su persona especial, pero tenían tiempo… tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno gracias por leer espeor que les haya gustado y nos seguiremos leyendo en las proximas historias.**

 **Mi amiga esta preparando otro onse-shot que nos salio super espontaneo xD y mas adelante la de Bridgette y Felix que sera un poco mas larga y aun esta en proceso jeje**

 **Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook que es nueva, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas y sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**

 **¡** **Saludos!**


End file.
